


The Cure

by LiteratureSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureSoul/pseuds/LiteratureSoul
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, Sasuke is the consummate survivor, working with his friend and leader Naruto and their rag-tag group of comrades, they try to outlive the inevitable, until their salvation comes...in the form of a pink-haired mystery.Can they survive until the cure?





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me! Any reviews will accepted, they feed my thirst soul.

Sasuke could taste the defeat in the air as Ten Ten screamed Neji’s name upon his dying lips; his opaque eyes slowly becoming eerily vacant as he gave a last shuddering breath.

Gun fire ricocheted in the background, the shuffling and groaning sounds of the undead coming uncomfortably closer. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke let out an aggravated breath as he grabbed the crying woman to her feet, dragging her away from her boyfriend and pushing her into the waiting arms of Lee, who, too, was struck by the grief, almost statuesque in his terror.

His coat billowed around him as he whirled around and checked each corner of the alley they had unfortunately found themselves in the moment of the tragedy. He gave a cursory look at the undead rotted corpse that had surprised Neji, attacking from the shadows as it had clomped its crooked sharp canines down on the largest vein on his neck. Blood had spurted, gushed out like a geyser, branding them all as they witnessed his demise. 

Ten Ten had been the first to react, her throwing knife making its entry and exit through the corpse's skull with the deadly accuracy she was known for.  
Sasuke had froze, the scene frighteningly familiar, the warm blood marking his face, the feeling of helplessness, and TenTen's scream in the air all brought him back to that day...  
His fist clenched and veins stood out against his neck as he tried to rein in the memories...

Lee swayed over to the grieving woman and Neji, his face a white mask of disbelief.

“Go, go! Take her with you and go!” Sasuke shouted, bringing his own gun out to cover them as they fled.  


Neji was down, Ten Ten and Lee were traumatized wrecks and Sasuke had failed in maintaining his record of protecting his crew.  
Walking backwards of the alley, gun held eye length, he looked down one more time at his fallen comrade’s body, holding his gun directed at his skull just as his milky eyes flashed open in the glazed stare of the undead…  
…and fired.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto’s fist pounded the face of the table, disrupting the maps and scrolls they had scattered. His back hunched and his eyes clenched, he grounded out, “How am I supposed to tell Hinata that I let her cousin go on a routine mission that led to his death? How can I look her in the face knowing that his death is my fault?”

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the concave room used for meeting and strategizing, “Tch, dobe…how is his death your fault?”  
Naruto sighed defeatedly, “If I hadn’t let him go…”

Sasuke left his perch on the wall and walked to the table opposite his friend and leader.  
“Neji chose to go, and you are not responsible…” Sasuke palmed at the blood stained leather forehead binding on the table, the only memoir they had left of Neji, “If anything Ii should be held responsible, he died on my team…”

Naruto dropped to the chair at the head of the table, head thrown back and throat bobbing angrily, “Look at us, trying to distribute blame…” “Dobe-..” “Neji was a dear friend, he will be missed, but now we have pressing matters to discuss.”  
Naruto cut Sasuke across, and leaned forward on the table, fingertips meeting in a steeple as he peered seriously at Sasuke, the leader coming out to the fore.

It was times like these that Sasuke was reminded of why Naruto was chosen to lead their tiny rag-tag group and run it successfully. Though he was an emotional being by nature, he was also serious where it was required, bringing all his analytical skill and resourcefulness to the benefit of his followers.

“We were able to verify that the lab was used to orchestrate the development of the virus. It started there…” Sasuke intoned, remembering all that they had seen: the broken tubes, scattered pages of chemical equations and scientific names. “I believe we also found the first test subject, it was a woman, undead, trapped in a containment of some design, but within the lab there was…chaos…broken glass, blood, bodies…”

“So we finally found where it all began...” Naruto gasped, “Did you-“

“I brought back some of the journals, I can’t understand much of it but maybe Karen or Ino can…”

“Great! I’ll go check on them now! If you want you can fol-“

“One more thing…” Sasuke interrupted. He pulled out a leather bound journal from within the folds of his cloak.

“I found this too.”

“Is that a journal for the girls to analyse?” Naruto questioned, receiving a slow nod in reply.

“Then why didn’t you give it to them?”

Sasuke walked over to his friend, the journal clasped in his grasp, “Because…”

Nearing Naruto’s side, he had the book fall open upon its center for them to peruse, the owner of the journal’s hand writing glaringly black against the worn, aging pages.

“…this journal, I can understand.”

Naruto gasped as he read,

**“The cure, I think I’ve finally found it.”**


End file.
